


One Happy Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King blinked and tilted his head to one side as soon as a girl dropped a stuffed animal. He scowled.





	One Happy Pet

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King blinked and tilted his head to one side as soon as a girl dropped a stuffed animal. He scowled. ''Zero pretties? To the streets!'' He viewed the girl running. *You steal toys, but not pretties.* 

One alligator approached the toy and cuddled it. The Sewer King smiled.

 

THE END


End file.
